


Leave, But Don't Ever Leave Me

by StormbornQueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place kinda after episode 1x5, "Sweet Kicks". Lucifer has a talk with Maze about her meeting with Amenadiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave, But Don't Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Maze and Luce have a bit of a heart to heart. I just wanted to write more of them, they're so fun and I just want to know how their relationship will pan out in the TV show compared to the comics.

Lucifer rocked back on his heels, watching open mouthed as the detective drove away, leaving him in the middle of this sketchy ass LA street. Straightening his Italian silk tux, he stood to his full height and eyed his surroundings. The police captain stood a little ways a way, chatting to a camera; she was sure to have a cellphone! As Lucifer began making his way towards the camera crew, turning on his charm, a sound from down the street caught his attention. He stopped and looked to where the detective had just left. Speeding down the road was his beloved black Corvette, a very amused Mazikeen behind the wheel.

Her snide laughter greeted him as she pulled the car before him. “Devil need a ride?”

“Perfect timing, as always, Mazie. Did you really have to bring my favorite car though?” He had barely sat down before she shifted the car into gear and sped off, ignoring his jest. Lucifer watched her from the corner of his vision; she was dressed in fairly modern clothes, like she had gone out, and the index finger of her right hand tapped at the steering wheel. Something was bugging her. Correction, something was always bugging Maze, but this something seemed dire.

Lucifer shifted in his seat so that he was closer to her, and that’s when he smelt it; _singed feathers_ with a hint of worn leather and toothpaste. He crinkled his nose, but then the smell was gone.

“Driving isn’t so bad,” Maze murmured, “but I do prefer horseback.”

“Of course you do, my little warrior demon. Why don’t you get a horse here, hmm?”

“Because riding a horse into situations where I have to save your ass is less than ideal.”

“Fair enough. Your timing today was quite literally spot on though. Hearing their crunching bones and torn ligaments was music to my ears!”

“Don’t make this a habit, Lucifer. We need to find out why you’re becoming mortal before you do something stupid again.”

“That’s going to be a bit hard my dear. The detective and I are going to be partners.”

Her jaw clenched at that, her fingers gripping the steering wheel. Lucifer had never seen Maze so jealous, it was odd. She usually shared in his desire for someone, man or woman.

“Mazie, why don’t you like the detective?” he asked after a moment.

“Ever since you got involved with her, your powers have diminished. You aren’t the Lucifer I know anymore, and I don’t like it.”

“Things are changing darling, and it’s thrilling! Life isn’t so boring anymore, I’ve now got added mystery.”

Maze threw him a glare as she turned the car into the parking garage beneath the Lux. She parked the Corvette and headed towards the elevator, Lucifer right behind her.

“You ought to loosen up, Maze. We’re going to be here a while, have a little more fun.”

“I have fun,” she quipped, pushing the button for their private floor.

“How come I haven’t been included in your fun, then?” he asked, moving closer to her. He smiled that devilish smile, watching as her eyes moved to his lips. He dipped his face closer to hers, but suddenly pulled back.

“You smell like him,” he all but hissed.

“Jealous?”

“Why were you so close to _him_?”

“That’s not the first time he’s approached me, but you wouldn’t notice that, being too involved in the detective.”

“Maze. What did Amenadiel want?” He moved away from her, his nostrils flaring.

“The first time? He tried to convince me to drag you back to Hell, but we all know that’s not going to happen. He got in a few good blows, but I got the upper hand. Then today, we met for coffee.”

“Coffee?!” Maze didn’t go out for _coffee_ , let alone with _Amenadiel_. Maze despised being submerged in the mundane world (though at least at the club, they openly sinned). And how dare he try to go to Mazikeen; she would never betray him. At least, he hoped she wouldn’t.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t agree to anything.” The doors opened and she strode into the dim hallway, placing her coat on the antique coat rack and moving into the living room.

“But what did you talk about over _coffee_?”

“Nothing of importance.”

Lucifer gritted his teeth and charged at her, pinning her against the wall, hands tight on her wrists as they were held above her head. “Don’t play with me, Mazikeen.”

His eyes flashed red and she smiled. “How to deal with your mortality, mostly. But like I told you, I didn’t tell him anything of importance. Just that I want to go home.”

“You are home, Maze.”

“No. Hell is my home, and it always will be.”

“No, your home is where ever I am. I am your master, or have you forgotten? You were created to serve and protect me.”

“And I will always protect you.” Her voice was quiet, her eyes searching his. “But this world is not for me, Luce.”

She hadn’t called him Luce in quite some time. He released her hands and took a step back. “If you could, would you leave me? If you weren’t bound to serve me, would you leave now, back to Hell?”

“Yes.”

That stung.

“But I would always watch over you, and should the need arise, I would drag my ass back to this wasteland and save _your_ ass from whatever trouble you get into. Considering you’re always into some sort of trouble though, especially with Detective Decker still around, I minus well stay here and not strain myself traveling between here and Hell every ten minutes.”

He stared at her. Maze was not one to be so raw and open about her thoughts. “Thank you.”

“Don’t get sentimental. It’s my job.”

She turned to walk off, but he reached out and caught her chin, bringing her lips to his. She broke the kiss after a short moment, her hand soft on his cheek as she stared at him.

“Leave, but don’t ever leave me,” he murmured. Maze blinked and pulled away from him completely. Her face was emotionless as she turned away from him and walked to her bedroom door, not even sparing him a glance as she slipped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, Maze is feeling a bit touchy me thinks. She misses the old Lucifer, HER Lucifer, and has to witness him becoming this new being that goes against most everything she knows. When he shows such affection, what is she to do? I brushed up on the comics and am using their relationship there as the basis for my writing. I'm enjoying myself a bit too much, as I have a few more works in the making, not sure if I'll post all of them. Honestly, if you have a Maze/Lucifer prompt, hmu because I would love to hear your guy's story ideas.  
> Do enjoy though, and thank you for any and all kudos/feedback!


End file.
